ADMINISTRATIVE CORE ABSTRACT The Administrative Core proposed represents a continuation of the Administrative Core that has functioned effectively for this Center through previous cycles of MCRC funding as it transitions to a CCCR. The core will consist of an internal administrative organization under the leadership of the Center Director, Associate Director, Director of the Methodology Core and Head of Evaluation. All individuals involved in administration of Center affairs have experience in their areas of responsibility. There will be two administrative committees, Executive and External Advisory Committees, which will have defined oversight roles. The Executive Committee will also meet with a Patient Advisory Group. The CCCR will serve a large dynamic research community and the Administrative Core will include evaluation of the interactions of this community with core faculty and its services to be championed by a special research community representative. These committees and the administrative personnel will be responsible for coordinating, planning and overseeing all CCCR activities in conjunction with the Center Director. There will also be a formal evaluation program, examining whether the Center is meeting stated goals and objectives. The overall objective of this administrative core is to provide oversight and management of the CCCR to ensure that the Center accomplishes its goals which are to carry out and disseminate high level clinical research informed both by state of the art clinical research methods and by clinical and biological scientific discoveries. Among the aims of this core are to ensure allocation of appropriate resources to ensure CCCR progress, to carry out an outreach program, to ensure that data sharing agreements are in place and utilized, to formally evaluate whether the CCCR is meetings its goals and objectives and to leverage university and medical campus resources to enhance the functioning and impact of the CCCR.